A dinghy is a small boat propelled by oars, sails or the like, and may be used for sport or carried on a larger boat as a tender or a life boat. Operation of dinghies generally requires related equipment such as spars, centerboard, rudder, tiller, sail, riggings, together with life vests and suitable apparel. During transport and stowage, it is desirable for the spars, oars, and/or related equipment to be organized and secured This is particularly important during transport to prevent spars, oars or the like from falling from the boat. Heretofore, devices have been known which are designed to secure spars to the dinghy during transit or for storing certain equipment or food items during boat operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,337 issued to Wyoral discloses a device for carrying the mast and boom on a small boat or dinghy. Various other form of equipment carriage devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,674,170 issued to Thorpe, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,801 issued to Ward; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,539 issued to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,925 issued to Pyburn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,301 issued to Pyburn; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,642 issued to Shay; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,303 issued to Duff; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,791 issued to McSorley.
While known prior devices have been directed to assist in organizing small boat and dinghy equipment, certain problems related to the transport and stowage of such equipment, and particularly spars, still remain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dinghy spar and/or equipment carrier for the safe and secure transport and stowage of spars and/or paraphernalia necessary for the operation of a dinghy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a carrier which fits various sized dinghies without modification and which is capable of securing spars and/or oars of varying quantities, shapes and sizes without fear of marring their finish. Moreover, the container of the present invention is provided with yokes which enable the safe and secure transit and/or storage of spar without chafing their surfaces.